Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - Prelude to Chaos
by Boskov01
Summary: The Keyblade Wielders gather on the Destiny Islands for an important event following revelations made in the Forgotten Worlds. Omake/Teaser for my Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.
1. Part 1 - The Blood Runs Blue

**Summary: **The Keyblade Wielders gather on the Destiny Islands for an important event following revelations made in the Forgotten Worlds. Omake/Teaser for my Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a few OCs. The rest is owned by Disney/Square Enix.

**A/N: **This is my annual reverse birthday gift to my readers.

This story will aim to have plenty of humor but there is going to be some definite hurt/comfort moments in this too as it's going to partially lead into the events of the next RKH entry: Keys of Chaos.

Timeline wise, this story takes place a few days after Prophecies of the Past, so spoilers are to be expected. If you need some help getting an idea of the sequence of events, check out my DeviantArt profile where you can find my "Reconnect Kingdom Hearts Primer" to help explain things. This story is divided into three parts.

And so, without further ado, enjoy…

* * *

**Part 1 – Blood Runs Blue**

**Destiny Islands…**

It was late in the afternoon, the seas were calm, quiet, and peaceful. Kairi, Princess of Heart and Keyblade Apprentice, sat on the sideways tree of the play islet, alone, with an uncharacteristic frown on her face. She sat with her hands in her lap, absently stroking her lucky charm in her hands with her thumb, lost in thought. She didn't even notice the wooden planks of the bridge leading to the tree creak beneath someone's weight.

"Thought I might find you here."

Kairi turned and saw Riku approaching.

"Oh, Riku. Yeah, I'm just waiting for them to arrive." She replied as they both turned to look over the ocean.

"Have you spoken to Sora?" Riku asked but Kairi shook her head.

"No. But, I think it's best that we give him some space right now. He needs some time with his family given everything that's happened." Kairi said as Riku nodded.

"They'll call us when we're needed." Riku said. After a moment's silence, Kairi finally stood up, spotting something on the horizon: three twinkling stars that seemed to be moving rapidly closer.

"They're here." Kairi said, hurrying towards the beach, Riku following after her. They arrived on the beach just a few seconds ahead of three armored Keyblade Wielders riding on their Keyblade Gliders, the three setting down on the beach and their armor disappearing.

"Aqua, Terra, Ven. Glad you could all make it." Riku said.

"We wouldn't miss this." Aqua replied with a smile although there was a hint of sadness.

"How's Sora doing?" Ven asked.

"He's hanging in there. We'll see him tomorrow. For now it's probably best to leave him be." Riku replied as Ven scratched the back of his head.

"Fair enough, but…uh isn't this thing tomorrow?" Ven asked, Riku and Kairi both nodding.

"Tomorrow morning, yeah. Don't worry, you, Terra, and Axel will be staying with me at my place." Riku said.

"And Aqua will be staying at my place." Kairi added.

"You mentioned Axel…where is he?" Terra asked, looking around.

"Right here."

They turned and saw Axel leaning against the wall of the small shack on the islet, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He got here just before you three did." Riku said.

"Well I suppose we better head on over and get situated. Tomorrow morning's going to be quite the day." Kairi said, summoning her Keyblade and then changing it to its glider form. The others did the same and mounted up, Axel riding along with Terra as they flew towards the main island.

"I don't think I've ever seen your home, Riku." Ven said as they flew.

"Same here." Axel commented.

"We've met your parents but not seen your home." Aqua added.

"It's nothing special." Riku replied with an absent shrug.

"Your dad's the chief of police, right?" Ven asked.

"That's right." Riku replied as they touched down onto the shore of the main island, dismissing their gliders and starting to walk up the path into town.

"We're not going to get locked in jail are we? I mean, that's not your family's idea of a spare room is it?" Axel asked but Kairi giggled.

"No-no. Riku's parents are really nice. Besides, the worst crime we have is the odd vandalism so they're kinda relaxed…for the most part." Kairi replied.

"Terra you've stayed with Riku before. What are we in for?" Ven asked. Terra just smiled a little.

"I'll put it like this. The first impression you'll get is gonna be off the mark." Terra replied as Ven, Axel, and Aqua exchanged confused looks. They soon approached a set of large wooden wall that lined a whole block. The walls were reminiscent of a traditional Japanese manor-house's exterior walls. A plaque by the large gate bore the shield of the Destiny Island Police Department.

"So we're stopping by the PD before heading to Riku's place?" Axel asked. This earned him a confused look from Riku and Kairi.

"What do you mean? This is my place." Riku replied as he pushed the gates open.

"You live at the Police Station?" Ven asked.

"I suppose it's to be…ex~pec~ted?" Aqua commented her speech slurring in stunned amazement as they walked through the gates and pausing in surprise. The Police Department was a large one story house in traditional Japanese style, two large wings forming a courtyard in the center and with rooms lining the interior through sliding shoji doors. The external walls had a few windows. What made Aqua, Ven, and Axel blink in disbelief was…

"**Young Lord! We welcome you home!" **two rows of roughly forty men greeted whilst knelt before them, their heads bowed and with both hands on their bent knees, forming an aisle to the house from the gates. Riku, Kairi, and Terra didn't seem nonplused but the other three were astonished.

"Hey fellas. Mom and dad in?" Riku asked as he, Kairi, and Terra walked between them towards the door.

"**Yes, Young Lord! Your father awaits your return!" **the men all replied in unison. Aqua, Ven, and Axel cautiously walked between the men, following after their friends. The men quietly gave the newcomers a suspicious gaze.

"Yeow, I feel like I just stepped back into the Castle that Never Was here." Axel muttered, looking the men over as they passed.

"Getting a kinda criminal vibe here." Ven muttered.

"Riku, who are these guys?" Aqua asked, earning a confused look over the shoulder from Riku.

"Hmm? You mean you can't tell? They're the Destiny Island Police Force." Riku said, causing the other three to freeze mid-step.

"Wait, they're cops?!" Ven asked as they continued on into the courtyard in the center of the house. The courtyard had a small garden lining the edges, complete with a few bonsai trees and a small koi pond. Hanging above the doors were white signs with calligraphically written phrases in black ink such as "Serve," "Defend," "Protect," and "Justice" to name a few.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, maggots?!" a gruff voice called from ahead of them. They looked to see an older man with short greying brown hair neatly combed back. He wore a yellow work shirt and white business suit and trousers. Hanging out of his breast pocket was a metal shield with the letters DPD on it. He wore his jacket on his shoulders, his arms not in the sleeves, and crossed over his chest as he sat on a cushion. His feet were bare but his shoes were on the ground just in front of him while he sat on the porch.

"Chief Rikujou, good to see you again sir." Terra greeted with a bow. The man smirked at him.

"Terra, glad you could make it. We've got a room for you and two others all set up." Rikujou, Riku's father, said before eyeing the others.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced to the other maggots with ya, son." Rikujou said as Riku glanced towards the others.

"Dad, you met them about a week ago. You remember that sleepover war at Kairi's? Remember Mayor Kaisui got clocked in the head." Riku said, earning a glare from his father.

"Doesn't mean we've been properly introduced, boy! Now, you three! Step forward!" Rikujou ordered. Aqua, Ven, and Axel immediately were shoved forward by some of the DPD Officers that had gathered behind them.

"I'm Master Aqua, sir. Sora's Master." Aqua introduced with a slight curtsy.

"Ah, right. My boy's told me a lot about ya. I imagine you're stayin' over at Kaisui's cushy place with Kairi. Well if the Mayor can't accommodate ya, we've got plenty a room here! I know Rikka 'd love to have ya!" Rikujou said as Aqua smiled and curtsied again.

"Much appreciated, sir." Aqua replied. Rikujou then scratched his chin in thought.

"You know, we should talk shop sometime. We're both in similar lines of work after all, except you're probably higher up the chain than I am." Rikujou said with a gruff chuckle.

"I suppose so, sir." Aqua said before Rikujou turned to glare at Ven who swallowed nervously.

"Ventus, sir. Keyblade Apprentice." Ven introduced, fumbling into a salute.

"Do you recall ever getting deputized, boy?! Cut that saluting out! You ain't one of my fellas! Only the fellas salute me, ya got that ya pissant?!" Rikujou roared, as Ven stood at attention and then bowed.

"Yes sir!" he yelped.

"Hmph. Now that we've got that out of the way, I've heard about you too. Ya got guts kid. Riku's got high opinions of ya. We'll put you up for the night and treat you right so don't worry about that." Rikujou said as Ven relaxed a little.

"Oh, uh thank you, sir." Ven replied. Rikujou then turned towards Axel who seemed oddly brave for the situation.

"Guess we're saving the best for last. The name's Axel, that's A-X-E-L. Got it memor-."

BANG

Axel froze with his eyes wide open as the tip of one of his red hair spikes fell to the ground in front of him. Rikujou sat with a smoking semi-automatic pistol held in a sideways grip towards Axel.

"That was for kidnapping the Mayor's little girl, maggot." Rikujou growled. Riku, Kairi, and Terra didn't seem too bothered by this but the other three were visibly stunned.

"Crap, Axel's gonna be in jail." Ven muttered.

"More like under the jail." Aqua added.

"I wish I could, but the fiery punk got his sentence commuted. Mayor's orders." Rikujou muttered, holstering his gun in a holster on his left side.

"My-my it seems rather lively here this evening." A sweetly toned voice said from the entrance. Everyone looked to see a beautiful older woman, wearing a simple yet elegant purple kimono with yellow and white obi sash around her waist and a pair of wooden sandals on her bare feet. She had long, waist length, white hair worn down the back. She carried a basket of flowers on her left arm while Lightning Farron followed behind, carrying a long object wrapped in white cloth with a yellow ribbon tied around it near one end.

"Hey mom." Riku greeted, earning a kiss on the top of the head from his mother as she passed.

"Ah, Rikka. How's the preparations for tomorrow?" Rikujou asked as Rikka knelt down next to him on a cushion that was quickly laid out for her by one of the other cops.

"They're as ready as can be. The whole island's going to turn out for this." Rikka said, setting the basket down to her left and then setting her hands in her lap. Lightning set the wrapped object down between Rikka and the basket.

"I'm sure." Rikujou muttered soberly. Rikka then noticed the newcomers.

"Oh! Riku's friends are here, I'm sorry. Where are my manners, I'm Rikka, Riku's mother." Rikka greeted with a sweet and friendly smile.

"I guess we better do introductions again." Aqua said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh don't worry about that. I know who you are. You're Aqua, the Keyblade Master, you're Ven, Riku's fellow Apprentice and you're Axel the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. I got it memorized." Rikka replied.

"Mom's got something of a photographic memory." Riku commented, leaning against one of the posts.

"Helps when you're the Chief of Police." Kairi said, quietly looking through the flowers in the basket Rikka had brought, admiring the flowers.

"I thought Riku's dad was the chief." Ven said.

"I am, maggot!" Rikujou barked. Rikka then giggled effeminately.

"Oh, I think I understand the confusion. I was chief before I married Riku's father. I inherited the title from my father and then abdicated after we got married." Rikka explained with a happy smile.

"Wait, you were the chief? I'm kinda surprised you stepped down, ma'am. What happened?" Aqua asked, concerned. Rikka merely smiled and giggled.

"What happened? Why, Riku happened." Rikka commented, causing Riku to run his hand down his face in embarrassment.

"Ugh, Mo~om, don't tell them that!" he groaned but Rikujou just laughed raucously.

"Rikka was one of the best cops on the force. Gave it her all! Then after we got married and found out Riku was on the way, she wanted to leave the cop life behind and pursue a different but no less noble path. The Way of the Gardner." Rikujou explained with a proud smile.

"It's true. Had the highest closure rate of any officer. It just wasn't my cup of tea though." Rikka explained.

"That's pretty impressive ma'am." Axel commented, Ven and Aqua nodding in agreement.

"Couldn't you go back to being a cop though?" Ven asked.

"I could if I wanted to. I just…well I just don't want to. I found my calling. Besides, it's not like I'm not surrounded by cops all day. What would I do without me boys?" Rikka replied with a wide smile, the cops letting out an enthusiastic cheer of support. Riku then stood up off the post, looking at Ven, Terra, and Axel.

"I guess we better get you guys situated then." Riku said to Ven, Terra, and Axel.

"And I suppose we better be going too." Aqua said but Rikka frowned a little.

"Oh you don't have to go so soon. We'd be honored if you stayed for dinner." Rikka said as Aqua curtsied.

"The honor would be mine, ma'am." Aqua replied as Kairi stood up.

"I'm afraid I can't stay, ma'am. My parents expect me back at home for dinner and I've gotta do some preparations for tomorrow." Kairi said as Rikka gave an understanding nod.

"Of course, dear. Maybe next time." Rikka said as Kairi bowed and started for the exit.

"I'll make sure the spare bed is ready for you when you get to my place, Aqua." Kairi said as Aqua smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks." Aqua replied. Ven then looked to Lightning who seemed to be lurking in the shadows.

"Kinda surprised to see you here, Lightning." Ven commented as Lightning shrugged.

"Not sure why. I was a cop in my world. Seemed appropriate to enlist here as well." Lightning said as Rikka nodded approvingly.

"She's one of our best." Rikka commented.

"Alright, dinner's in about an hour so feel free to relax!" Rikujou said. Riku quietly started slipping his shoes off.

"Oh, should we have removed our shoes?" Ven asked.

"It's not required but appreciated." Riku replied. Terra quietly shrugged and looked down at his feet, his armored boots vanishing, leaving him barefoot. Aqua did the same with her pointed boots, both hers and Terra's shoes being part of their Keyblade Armor. Ven and Axel both sat down on one of the porches, removing their shoes.

"So where's your room, Riku?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see where you hide the girly magazines." Axel said with a teasing grin.

"Oh he keeps those beneath the tatami mats on the floor in his room." Rikka replied with a smile and slight giggle as Axel and Ven both winced.

"Ouch, busted." Axel sniggered.

"My mom's a detective and dad's chief of police. I can't keep secrets from them, not that easily." Riku replied.

"Yeah, like that stunt you pulled last year with that whole siding with Darkness and running away from home for a year." Rikujou said, Riku not batting an eyelash.

"Bet you got some hair shot off your head too after that." Axel commented but Riku glared at him.

"Axel, I'm still in the doghouse for that." Riku replied.

"You better believe it. Punk kid of mine going off and turning on his best friend…**You're gonna be working off that debt to society until you're eighty, ya pissant**!" Rikujou roared before Rikka gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Calm down, dear. He's well aware of his sentence." Rikka said as Aqua cleared her throat.

"I almost hate to ask but…what exactly is your sentence?" Aqua asked as Riku started stretching.

"A whoopin'." Riku replied casually, startling the others.

"A-A whoopin'? You mean a spanking? Like over the knee with a belt kind or-…geez." Ven commented, wincing.

"It's not exactly like that, but it's more than merciful compared to what I've done." Riku said, still stretching.

"Mmm-hmm, our idea of a whoopin' isn't exactly what you'd call…normal. It's more…extreme." Rikka said, standing up. Lightning noticed this and quickly picked up the long bundled object. The other cops seemed to freeze in alarm.

"**My lady?! You gonna rumble?!" **they asked, almost fearfully. Rikka quietly nodded as she started to untie her obi sash.

"Riku, you've gone a while without a proper whoopin'. I get you've been away on Keyblade Business and that's excusable. But you're home now so you know the drill." Rikka said as Riku stepped out into the middle of the courtyard, still stretching as he did.

"I know." He replied before summoning his Keyblade.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked as Terra started ushering her, Ven, and Axel onto the porch.

"We're going to want to stay clear for this." Terra said, stepping up onto the porch with them. Rikka removed her obi and turned towards Lightning. Lightning quietly held out the bundled object, allowing Rikka to undie the yellow ribbon from the end, the entire bundle of white cloth falling away with the ribbon to reveal a long wooden box. Lightning held it horizontally in her arms as Rikka opened it, pulling out a long katana in a white sheath with a yellow dragon engraved upon the sheath. The Katana had a yellow hilt with a white tassel hanging from the pommel.

"Whoa wait, are they going to fight?!" Axel asked as Rikka glanced towards her son, a look in her eyes that seemed to change her whole aura from a sweet and kind woman to a serious and dangerous one. Rikujou was quietly studying Riku's posture and stance while Rikka quietly removed her kimono.

"What the-?!" Ven exclaimed in shock. Rikka wore nothing above the waist except white ribbons of cloth wrapped tightly bound around her chest to protect her modesty, while she wore purple hakama held up with a belt made of common rope. Her feet were bare, having stepped out of her wooden sandals. Her figure was slim and fit for a woman her age, showing a truly active lifestyle. On her left bicep was a colorful dragon tattoo with the words "Truth" and "Justice" written across the dragon's body.

"Whoa momma!" Axel yelped with a grin, shooting a thumbs up.

"That's my mom you perv!" Riku yelled in annoyance.

"Let him stare, he knows a good thing when he sees it." Rikka said but in a tone completely different than the friendly and sweet tone she'd had earlier. It was lower, darker, and more serious. The smug grin that appeared on her face even implied an almost sadistic pleasure feeling towards the impending "whoopin'."

"You guys wonder how Riku got to be such a good swordsman? This is how." Terra said as Rikujou moved to stand next to them, a smirk on his face.

"Are ya ready, Riku?" Rikka asked, drawing the katana from its sheath, handing the sheath off to Lightning. Riku dropped into his fighting stance, Keyblade at the ready. Rikka dropped into a matching stance, mother and son staring each other down across the courtyard, an explicable wind scattering a handful of cherry blossoms. (A/N: If you want to cue up "Field of Honor" from the KH2 soundtrack for ambiance, it might help to set the pace). Axel and Ven glanced over to see two of the "fellas" holding a fan and occasionally scattering the cherry blossoms into the wind.

Riku and Rikka suddenly launched towards one another, their blades flashing and giving off sparks on their first strikes. The two glared at each other, their blades crossed between them before Riku leapt back in time to dodge a swing from Rikka. Riku then turned and leapt onto one of the slanted roofs of the house's east wing, moving to stand at the peak of the rooftop. Rikka grinned and nimbly leapt up to stand in opposition to him, their standoff continuing. Riku then leapt towards her, swinging at her but she leapt backwards, performing an impressive double backflip before landing on her feet and then charging back towards him. Riku raised his Keyblade defensively but when Rikka struck at him, she used the force of her blow to keep going, flipping over Riku's head and spinning around with a swing that would likely have decapitated an ordinary person but fell short and cut most of Riku's hair on the back of his head just below the jawline. He rolled forward, turning to see Rikka holding the long lock of hair in her free hand.

"You're overdue for a haircut." She said with a taunting grin. Riku smirked back, running a hand through his shorter hair.

"It was starting to get tiring anyway." He replied before she threw the hair away into the courtyard and the two charged at one another again. From the courtyard below, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Axel watched intently.

"Whoa she can really move." Ven commented as Rikujou moved to stand next to them, watching his wife and son duel on the roof.

"Quite a woman ain't she? Proud to say Riku gets his swordsman-ship from her." Rikujou said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Ha! He gets his good looks from you dear!" Rikka called down as she and Riku exchanged blows.

"Ah come on! This is a whoopin'? Riku's holding his own! Come on! I wanna see him get whooped!" Axel jeered.

"You're cheering against Riku?" Terra asked him.

"Like any good buddy would." Axel replied with a grin. Terra laughed understandingly.

"**Seems you understand friendship better than I assumed, Number Eight." **Terra said in his Xemnas voice, causing Axel to flinch a little.

"Stop doing that." He grumbled. Just then they heard a loud clang and looked back in time to see Rikka's katana get knocked airborne from her hand. Riku pointed his Keyblade at her but her grin didn't disappear. She turned and attempted to run off the side of the roof but Riku blocked her with a Guard Wall. This didn't stop Rikka who bounded off the wall towards the other side but Riku again blocked her with another Guard Wall. This time though she flashed him a grin and bounded off this wall straight towards him. Riku blinked in alarm but couldn't react quick enough for her to grab him in a flying cutter from out of nowhere, slamming him down onto the floor before swinging her body around to pin him down in a hold, threatening to break his right arm, forcing him to drop his Keyblade. Riku quickly started slapping the roof tiles with his free hand, tapping out of the hold.

"Yield! Yield!" Riku grunted. Rikka chuckled and released the hold, leaping to her feet before turning and extending a hand to her son to help him to his feet.

"Your sword work has improved but you're still holding back." She said as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm not going to bring magic to a sword fight." Riku said as Rikka smiled, closing her eyes with a nod.

"Even if you lose?" she asked. Riku dismissed his Keyblade.

"Not when my opponent's holding back too." Riku replied before getting kneed in the stomach by a smiling Rikka. He smirked despite a slight wheeze in response as he held his stomach.

"You've grown good and strong, son. I'm proud of you." She said before turning and stepping down off the roof, landing on both feet without incident. Lightning quickly hurried up with Rikka's kimono and sheath, draping the kimono around her while moving to collect Rikka's katana.

"Hope you all watched closely. If you stay tomorrow, you'll get a repeat performance, assuming my son can last as long." Rikka said as she closed her kimono, tying it.

"I watched pretty close." Axel commented with an implying grin and a wink. Rikka smirked at him. Suddenly a bolt of black magic flew perilously close to Axel's head, cutting off another of his hair spikes. Axel froze in stunned terror and looked up to see Riku pointing at him.

"That's my mom you perv." He hissed.

…

"**Thanks for the meal!" **Everyone declared as everyone sat in the main hall of the estate. The main hall had four long banquet tables with short legs so everyone had to sit or kneel on cushions at the tables. Rikujou, Rikka, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Ven all sat together at one of the tables, with Rikujou sitting at the head, Rikka to his left, Aqua to her left and Ven to Aqua's left, while Riku sat to his right and Terra and Axel to Riku's right. The cops were seated around and chatting with one another.

"Ha! Rikka's always been a spitfire! She was the island's wild child back in the day." Rikujou laughed.

"I like to think I mellowed with age though. I had to work out that rebellious streak." Rikka said with her gentler tone.

"Guess rebellious streaks run in the family too." Riku muttered. Rikujou tousled his son's shorter hair with a chuckle.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Youth might be living a carefree life but it also is about learning those life lessons that shape and mold us into the adults we become." Rikujou said, taking a swig of a pint of beer.

"Which makes me pity the five of you plus Sora and Kairi all the more." Rikka said, earning curious looks from the others.

"You pity us, ma'am?" Aqua asked. Rikka gave a sad smile and nod.

"Very much so. You all have had your carefree lives taken from you. Years of fellowship and ease of mind snatched away. You've had to grow up faster than you needed to. But such is the way of life sometimes. You can't reclaim such lives but you take what moments you can to have those fleeting moments." Rikka explained as Rikujou nodded.

"Riku tells us that the two of you learned what happened to your parents recently." Rikujou said, looking at Aqua and Terra. The two looked at each other with slight discomfort.

"Word travels fast it seems." Terra muttered.

"Listen, we know we're no substitute for your real flesh-and-blood, and we're certainly no substitute for your Master, the man who raised you. But Rikka and I are here should you need anything. Even if it's something as trivial as a hot meal and warm bath. Our doors-…" Rikujou said, taking Rikka's hand.

"…and our hearts…" Rikka added.

"-…are open to the four of you." Rikujou added.

"Even if one of you does keep ogling my mom." Riku muttered into his cup. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Axel exchanged small smiles amongst themselves.

"Thank you sir. We appreciate the gesture." Aqua said.

"But we wouldn't want to impose." Ven added.

"Oh nonsense. No imposition whatsoever." Rikka replied.

"Yeah, Riku's always wanted siblings." Rikujou said, earning a glare from Riku.

"Ah the obligatory, 'embarrass your son in front of his friends' period has begun has it?" Riku asked as Rikujou snickered.

"Nah you do that enough on your own." Axel chortled, earning laughter from the rest of the table. Even Riku was smiling at the comment.

"I don't suppose that warm bath offer is doable, is it?" Ven asked.

"Sure, but I hope you don't mind sharing the tub. It's a communal bath." Rikujou replied, earning confused looks.

"Communal?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, as in two large bathing pools. Divided up into two halves. Men on one side, women on the other." Rikujou explained.

"Oh you mean like a hot springs? What was Master Eraqus's word for it? On-on-…" Ven stammered.

"Onsen?" Terra asked, Ven nodding in agreement.

"Exactly. It's like that." Rikujou replied. Aqua blushed a little with a smile.

"I should be headed over to Kairi's house but the thought of soaking in a nice warm bath…" Aqua said.

"I'm sure Kairi wouldn't mind if you were late. I'll call them and let them know if you'd like. Speaking personally, I'd like it if you'd stay. It'll give us girls a chance to chat." Rikka said as Aqua smiled and nodded.

"Alright then." She replied.

…

About an hour later, Riku, Axel, Terra, and Ven were all soaking in a large Japanese themed outdoor bath.

"Ah~h this is ni~ice. Riku, you're pretty lucky to have this." Ven sighed, relaxing in the warm water.

"I'm more of a shower guy." Riku replied.

"I'm sure if we asked, Aqua could alter the pool we have at home into a bath like this." Terra suggested.

"Tempting." Ven replied, sitting back with his eyes closed. His eyes then shot open as the water started to bubble a little.

"Whoa-whoa too hot!" he yelped, Terra quickly casting a Blizzard spell overhead and allowing a large block of ice to drop into the water, instantly cooling it and creating a slight layer of steam.

"What hap-…Axel?!" Riku asked, noticing Axel was kneeling near the edge of the bath, arms resting on the edge as he stared towards a large wooden wall directly in front of him.

"On the other side of this wall, heaven awaits." Axel muttered, earning unison sighs and groans from the others.

"Heaven's the right word, because that's where Aqua and Riku's mom will send you if they catch you peeping." Terra warned, standing up. He had a towel around his waist. Axel looked away in thought.

"I'm weighing my options." He muttered.

"And I'm making it up for you! You peep and you're a dead man!" Aqua shouted from the other side, causing Axel to leap backwards, falling into the water in alarm. Terra and Ven both started laughing while Riku simply smirked. On the other side of the wall, Aqua sat with her Keyblade summoned and raised above her head while the rest of her sat submerged up to her neckline.

"We'll keep an eye on him Aqua!" Riku called.

"You better!" she mumbled before hearing the sloshing of the water around her, noticing as small ripples betrayed someone else getting in with her.

"Ah youth." Rikka commented as she moved through the water to sit next to Aqua, a towel wrapped around her head and body.

"Oh, Ms. Rikka, I-…" Aqua said but Rikka raised a finger.

"Ah, no honorifics please. Rikka will be fine. Besides if anything I should be using such terms with you, not the other way around." Rikka replied.

"Oh no, please, that won't be necessary." Aqua replied.

"And that's acceptable too. And don't worry about the boys. It's a triple layered wall with a steel slab in the center. But that fiery one does make me a little self-conscious. Kinda nice to know I can still turn heads." Rikka said as Aqua glanced at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hey, if ya got it, flaunt it…hmm, speaking of which, you've sure got a lot to flaunt." Rikka commented, looking at Aqua who instinctively covered herself even though she was wearing a towel and was submerged up to the neck.

"I'd rather not." She muttered.

"Understandable. Besides I'd never be unfaithful. I love my husband too much. Why have hamburger when you can have steak at home?" Rikka said as Aqua smiled a little.

"No offence ma'am but you're kinda hard to pin down." Aqua commented.

"In more ways than one, I imagine." Rikka replied, giving Aqua a smile.

"I'm just trying to figure out a decorated cop like you would-…" Aqua said but was interrupted by Rikka raising a finger.

"Because it wasn't the life I wanted. I was good at it. I won't argue that. I love fighting, being surrounded by the fellas, heavy metal, and was practically a tomboy growing up. I even had a punk haircut. Whole left side of my head was shaven. But I love gardening. To really get down and dirty, to do something with my hands. I'm good at that too and I do what I love. Rikujou was the only man who could see through my rough-and-tumble outer layer and see the woman inside. It's one of the reasons I love him. That and he's pretty sexy." Rikka chuckled. There was a faint groan from Riku on the other side.

"So you do what you love." Aqua said with a smile as Rikka gave a nod.

"Being a gardener and a mother is perhaps the best job I could want. But what about you. Are you doing what you enjoy? Or are you doing what you've known?" Rikka asked.

"I'm not sure I understand." Aqua replied.

"If you had a choice, would you remain a Keyblade Master or would you walk a different path. Does your sense of duty keep you as a Keyblade Master?" Rikka asked as Aqua smiled and gave a confident nod.

"You're asking if I love what I do, and fact is, I do. Admittedly I'd love to spend all day reading books or experiment with magic spells, but what good is studying if I never get to apply what I've learned? For me this is the best of both worlds. There is a sense of duty, but I have no desire to ever stop doing what I was trained to do." Aqua said as Rikka smiled approvingly.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way. But as we both know, life sometimes takes us down paths we never anticipated. Could you make an allowance for another person in your life, even if the life you love would conflict with the life they love in some way?" Rikka asked. Aqua chuckled and stretched.

"Meaning, could I allow love for another person into the mix." Aqua said as Rikka nodded.

"Could you?" Rikka asked. Aqua glanced back at the wall, thoughtfully.

"I'm willing to try…at least in a few years." Aqua replied as Rikka chuckled.

"Fair enough. You're more together than I first thought." Rikka commented.

"The guys sometimes say I overprepare." Aqua said, earning a couple of groans from the other side.

"It was the one time!" "And it was when you packed four first aid kits for that camping trip Master Eraqus sent us on!" Ven and Terra argued from their side of the bath.

"There were three of us going!" she argued back, earning a laugh from Rikka who stretched with a relaxed sigh. After a moment of silence, Aqua glanced towards her.

"I've been meaning to ask…" she said.

"Yes?"

"What do you remember about Sora's sister? About Misora?" Aqua asked. Rikka's smile turned to a sad frown.

"She was a good kid. Reminds me a lot of Sora as he is now. I wonder if perhaps he inherited some of her personality traits as a means of coping. But she was fearless, courageous. A bit rebellious. She adored Sora. They were the best of buds, the two of them plus my Riku and one other were always together. I think Misora even had a crush on Riku." Rikka chuckled but her smile quickly faded away.

"I wish I could've known her." Aqua said as Rikka gave a nod.

"You're not the first person to have said that lately." Rikka said, glancing away towards the wall on the opposite side.

"I'm not?" Aqua asked.

"Kairi's been asking too. But she asks both out of duty and out of love for Sora." Rikka replied.

"Duty?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Kairi's the daughter of the mayor. Once she's turned eighteen and once her father steps down, she'll inherit the title, and with it she'll inherit much of the same responsibilities. Now that she's older, she's being asked to perform more of those duties, to sort of ease her into the role. Tomorrow is one example." Rikka explained.

"Tomorrow? I would've thought she'd want to be at Sora's side during the-." "She asked to lead it. She wants to be strong for Sora. I admire her determination. She's a good woman. I feel for her." Rikka explained. Aqua looked towards the back wall as well, both women able to see the top of the Mayor's Mansion in the distance despite the darkening night skies.

"I do too." Aqua added softly, wondering what awaited them tomorrow.

* * *

**End Part 1.**

I deliberately based Riku's father Rikujou after Getsubura Seto from "My Bride is a Mermaid." I thought that a pseudo-yakuza styled police department would be funny.

Rikka is a mix of Retsu Unohana from Bleach with General Olivier Mira Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist.

And yeah I felt it was time for the "obligatory fanservice episode" with the hot springs thing.


	2. Part 2 - For Want of a Requiem

**Part 2 – For Want of a Requiem**

Kairi sat in her room, sitting at her desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper in front of her, a pen between her fingers. She glanced at the clock, noting it was only half past nine at night. She sat back and glanced at her wardrobe, a beautiful white dress hanging from the door and a pair of matching white sandals. She took a breath and stood up from her desk, walking out onto her balcony, resting her arms on the railing, letting out a loud sigh.

"Having trouble, Kairi?" she heard a familiar but deep voice ask her. She looked to see her father, the towering giant of a man, Mayor Kaisui. He was sitting on his adjoining balcony, sipping from a glass of brandy.

"I'm trying to come up with what I need to say tomorrow. But I'm having trouble." She replied. Kaisui gave a sympathetic sigh and nodded understandingly.

"I know that feeling. It's hard to talk about someone you never knew, even though they were someone so very close to one you love." Kaisui said, surprising Kairi.

"How did you know that-…" she said but Kaisui smiled gently at her.

"I've been mayor for a long time dear. I've done a lot of these. For people I knew as well as brothers, and for people I hardly even knew. But I shall admit, this one is unusual. I've been ready to do this for eleven years. So much time has passed. I can understand your problem though. You never got to meet her." Kaisui said as Kairi sighed.

"I feel like I jumped the gun this time daddy. I asked to do this for Sora's sake and yet…" she said, looking unsure of herself. Kaisui however smiled warmly at her, a gentle smile if ever there was one.

"I was thinking that same thing…at first. But lately, as I've thought about it, I think maybe you are the one who needs to do this. There's something that needs to be said. Something that won't have as meaningful an impact if it came from anyone else but you." Kaisui said as Kairi looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked. Kaisui shrugged in response.

"Now that eludes me. Honest. I think it's something you need to find out for yourself…and perhaps you already know how to find out." He said as Kairi arched a curious eyebrow.

"I do?" she asked as he stood up.

"I think you do need some help, but you're asking the wrong person." He said as he downed his glass with one swig.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked but he smiled at her.

"You're the only person who can talk to this person. So ask her." He replied, causing Kairi to think for a moment before smiling in realization.

"Try not to stay up too late dear. Try to get some sleep." Kaisui said as he headed for the door.

"Good night daddy." She replied before walking back into her room, closing the balcony door. She then sat down at her desk again, hands in her lap and eyes closed.

"I don't know how this works. If I'm awake, does that mean you're awake too?" Kairi asked.

"A fair question." A familiar voice replied. She smiled and turned to see Namine sitting on a chair behind her, hands in her lap and smiling towards her.

"Namine." Kairi said to her Nobody, greeting her.

"You're wondering if I know anything about Misora. I do, but if I were to show you what I know…it may be considered an invasion of privacy. The memories I possess of her, are all Sora's own, from before her passing." Namine said as Kairi lowered her head.

"I know. That's why I'm hesitant to even ask." Kairi replied.

"But you're going to anyway." Namine said, Kairi nodding sadly.

"I feel so helpless. Sora's grieving, in pain…he's suffering and I want to do what I can to help. I've never felt like this before. I want to know the girl that was his sister. I sometimes can't help but feel like…" she said, Namine looking at her pityingly.

"Like a replacement?" Namine asked.

"Maybe." Kairi muttered in thought.

"You're no replacement, Kairi. You know this." Namine said as Kairi took a breath and nodded in agreement.

"I know." She said. The two were silent for a moment, before Kairi's eyes widened a little.

"Then, don't show me his memories. Show me his emotions. Let me feel what he felt about her, the good, the bad. Let me know his pain." Kairi said as Namine took a deep breath.

"Okay, but you realize what you're asking…it's going to be painful. Maybe not physically but…" Namine said, Kairi nodding understandingly.

"I know. But if Sora is suffering, I don't want him suffering alone. And I want to do everything I can do to ease that suffering. And I can't begin to help until I comprehend it." Kairi said as Namine smiled warmly at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've never said this before but, I count myself fortunate to have been born from a somebody like you." Namine said as Kairi smiled back and braced herself.

At the same time, a freshly bathed Aqua approached Kairi's door, knocking on it. She waited a moment before she heard a strange thumping on the other side.

"Kairi?" Aqua asked, summoning her Keyblade and tapping the door, the door unlocking and swinging open on its own. Aqua stepped inside and found Kairi on her knees, holding herself, a wail of pain escaping her as she clutched her chest, holding herself up with her free hand. Aqua rushed to her side before she could fall over.

"Kairi! Kairi what happened?! What's the matter?!" Aqua asked as tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks.

"The pain! It's horrible!" Kairi cried.

"Pain?! Pain where?!" Aqua asked, instinctively casting a Curaga spell on her but it did nothing.

"Sora! He hurts so much!" Kairi sobbed.

"What?" Aqua asked, confused, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"It's Sora's feelings." A voice said. Aqua looked up to see Namine standing nearby, manifesting near them, looking at Kairi sadly.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Kairi asked me to show her what Sora felt. I showed her a memory, how Misora made him feel and to feel the pain of his loss. Kairi is reacting to his emotions." Namine said as Aqua's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Kairi. That was foolish." Aqua said, holding Kairi's head against her chest, comforting the young Princess of Heart.

"I've never felt such pain before." Kairi whimpered, still sobbing although she had more control now.

"I know." Aqua said as Kairi looked contemplative.

"And yet he still puts on such a brave face. I don't know how he does it." Kairi said, Aqua gently petting the side of her head, comfortingly.

"Losing someone so close to you is…a deep pain one never forgets. Some people just cope with it better than others." Aqua said as Kairi sat up, looking at her with a sniffle.

"You've lost people too. Your parents, your Master…you've even lost close friends." Kairi said as Aqua gave a sober nod.

"I have." Aqua replied softly.

"How did…how do you cope with such pain?" Kairi asked as Aqua smiled a little.

"Has Sora told you about our first adventure together? Truth be told, I couldn't cope with it at first. I cried every time I thought how daunting the road ahead was. But as time passed, the road seemed less daunting. I owe Sora a huge debt for that. He helped me just as much as I like to think I helped him. Simply by being there. His confidence and smile was a strength that I could rely on to help me stand on my own two feet whenever I stumbled. Now it's time for us to repay that debt even if it's only the interest." Aqua said as Kairi smiled a little but then frowned again.

"But his pain…he's feeling it right now. Such a crushing agony and grief…yet he's also angry." Kairi said as Aqua looked at her curiously.

"Angry?" she asked.

"At himself. For allowing himself to forget about his sister having ever existed." Kairi replied.

"I see." Aqua said before Kairi looked up in realization.

"And I think I know what I can say. Thank you. Both of you." Kairi said as Aqua looked around but noticed that Namine had vanished, returned to Kairi's heart.

"If you need any help." Aqua said as Kairi rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"No, I don't think I do. Go ahead and go to bed if you want. I'll be headed there myself as soon as I'm done." Kairi said as she sat down at her desk, beginning to write something on the paper in front of her. Aqua nodded understandingly, rising to her feet and heading towards the bedroom. She paused to take one last look at Kairi as she wrote. She smiled at the young woman for a moment before continuing on to the bedroom.

…

(A/N: it helps to have the KH2 version of Dearly Beloved playing in the background for mood.)

**The following morning…**

It had been a rainy night, the grey storm clouds still overhead. The ground was still damp as Aqua walked up to the gates of the Destiny Island Police Department/Riku's House. She wore a simple black dress with her usual armor boots and shoulder guard.

Outside stood Axel wearing a sharp black suit jacket with white dress shirt and black tie. He still wore the gloves and boots from his Organization XIII attire though but both hid perfectly within the cuffs and sleeves of his suit and pants. The hair spikes that had been shot/cut off yesterday had inexplicably grown back.

"Axel, you look nice." Aqua complimented as Axel adjusted his cuffs. He had a pair of cufflinks shaped like his chakrams only a grey metal color.

"Thanks, you do too." Axel said with a smile, but Aqua could tell he wasn't his usual self.

"No jokes? No come-ons? No 'got-it-memorized'?" Aqua asked as Axel put his hands on his hips and glanced away, a slight frown on his face.

"Doesn't feel like the day for it, ya know?" he asked. Aqua gave a nod.

"I know." She replied. Terra, Ven, and Riku soon emerged wearing identical suits as well. Riku's hair had been more properly trimmed and groomed since his mother's initial cutting the evening before (A/N: KH3 hairstyle).

"You all look handsome." Aqua complimented.

"Thanks." Ven replied.

"So how's Kairi? She ready for today?" Terra asked.

"As ready as she'll ever be. Remind me to never question her feelings for Sora though." Aqua said, earning a curious look from Riku.

"Why?" he asked.

"Last night, she asked Namine to show her what Sora's emotions were regarding Misora. His joy when she was around and the crippling pain he feels now that he remembers she's gone." Aqua explained as the four men exchanged stunned looks.

"Whoa, what a woman." Ven complimented.

"I know. To love Sora that much, to want to share in his pain as much as his joy…" Aqua said as the gates opened, allowing Rikujou and Rikka to emerge. Rikujou was wearing his dress uniform, complete with peaked cap, golden braids, a polished shining badge, and white dress gloves. Rikka wore a simple black kimono with matching obi sash, holding onto her husband's arm.

"Ah good, you're all here. Well, let's not stand here jawin', we have somewhere to be." He said with a stern yet subdued tone. They all were silent and fell in step as they started up the street, headed towards town. As they walked, they noticed most of the businesses were closed and people in similarly dark mourning clothes were walking in the same direction.

"So many people." Ven commented.

"We're a small island and we've been waiting for this for eleven years." Riku replied as they approached the local cemetery, making their way through the rows of headstones, funeral bells, and sculptures of crosses and angels, towards a single large headstone with only a letter M engraved on it and a familiar Crown insignia sculpted into it. Kairi and her parents were stood near the headstone. While Kaisui and Kaiiki talked to some of the folks gathered around, Kairi stood in her white dress and sandals, quietly looking away from everyone, looking distant and lost in thought. Finally a hush fell over the crowd as a carriage arrived at the cemetery. The crowd parted as the carriage stopped outside the gates, the carriage door opening to allow Aozora to climb out with Umi close behind. Finally Sora emerged, dressed like the others only with a look of determination on his face.

"He's taking this like a trooper." Terra commented.

"On the outside at least. But if the way Kairi reacted last night was any indication, he's a wreck on the inside." Aqua replied.

"Well if he needs us, we're here for him." Ven added before getting gently shushed by Riku. Sora and his family approached the grave, the crowd closing around behind them as they went. Finally the three were at the foot of the grave. Kaisui finally cleared his throat, stepping towards the grave.

"On behalf of the family, I want to thank everyone for being here today. I know I probably speak for them all, when I say how touched I am to see so many of our island family, even family from beyond our shores, here today to join us in finally, after eleven years of silent grieving, to have the opportunity to say goodbye to someone who was once so very dear to us all." Kaisui said, giving Sora and his parents a comforting nod. Aozora gave a warm smile and nodded appreciatively. Umi, although tearful but composed, did as well. Sora looked at the grave before him with curiosity, his eyes narrowed and a look of concentration on his face.

"Ordinarily, our funerals are simple affairs. Nothing more than a few words of comfort. But then this is no ordinarily occasion. I still remember being the shoulder to cry on for both of my friends as they grieved quietly, the loss of their daughter. And Aozora…right here buddy." Kaisui said, patting his left shoulder. Aozora smiled and gave a silent chuckle nodding thankfully.

"As this is no ordinary ceremony, and as she is so close to the person who knew the departed the most, Kairi has requested the opportunity to give the eulogy. Kairi?" Kaisui said, stepping aside as Kairi took a breath and stepped towards the headstone. She looked straight ahead at Sora who looked up towards her. Kairi then took a deep breath and closed her eyes (Music Cue: "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" – Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera). She then began to softly sing…

"_You were once our fond companion.  
You were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and sister.  
Then our world was shattered."_

Kairi opened her eyes and placed a hand on the headstone as she sang…

_"Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if we just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here.  
Wishing we could hear your voice again,  
knowing that we never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help us to do,  
all that you dreamed we could."_

Kairi looked around at the graveyard around them as she sang…

"_All these bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem for you the wrong companions.  
You were warm and gentle."_

She then looked at Sora who looked at her with a sad expression. She gave him a nod.

"It's okay." She whispered. Sora looked at her curiously as she took a breath…

"_Too many years,  
fighting back tears!  
At last it's time to cry!"_

She sang, looking slightly towards the sky as the clouds started to part, the sunlight breaking through…

"_Wishing you were somehow here again!  
Knowing we must say goodbye!"_

She sang to the heavens, tears starting to well up in her own eyes…

"_Try to forgive! Teach us to live!  
Give us the strength to try!  
No more memories! No more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the stolen years!"_

Kairi then looked to Sora, looking him in the eyes as she sang softly…

"_Help us say goodbye."_

She sang before closing her eyes, singing…

"_Help us say goodby~ye."_

She sighed softly to herself before hearing a strange commotion in front of her, she looked up to see Sora elbowing his way to the back, hurrying out of the crowd. There were several pained and worried expressions being exchanged by the crowd, suspecting that they knew what was going through Sora's mind. Kairi looked towards her friends who were similarly worried. Kairi quickly started after him, running through the part in the crowd. She chased after him all the way back towards his house near the beach. She finally caught up to him on the shore, staring out at the ocean.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, worried for him.

"It's all wrong."

Kairi looked at him confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"This whole thing. It's not right." Sora said before turning towards her, a look of determination on his face.

"Sora…" Kairi said, pityingly.

"Misora's alive. I know you probably think I'm in denial or something but I can feel it, deep in my heart, that she's alive." Sora said, turning towards the shore but looking at the sky.

"When we were little, we promised one another that if we became separated, we'd look for each other, no matter what." Sora explained as Kairi listened to him.

"For a while, I thought she was truly gone, but then…last night, I don't know if it was a dream or a vision or…something more, I spoke to someone who said they knew Misora, that she was alive." Sora said, Kairi looking at him in stunned surprise. Sora looked towards the horizon, a look of determination on his face as he put his hand on his crown necklace.

"I promised I wouldn't stop searching for her. And although I forgot my promise, I have unknowingly been carrying it out, searching for her wherever I've gone. Now I remember that promise, and I won't rest until it's been kept, even if it leads back to her final resting place." Sora said as Kairi smiled warmly at him, tears running down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't help but trust his word. She could sense the conviction in his heart, this conviction being highlighted in his very words.

"Then…I'll come with you." Kairi said, stepping towards him. Sora looked towards her in surprise.

"Huh? Kairi, I couldn't ask you to do that." He said but she smiled and shook her head.

"You're not. I want to do this. Whether she's alive or…you deserve closure. And if you're reunited with her, well…I just want to meet my boyfriend's older sister." Kairi said as Sora laughed a little before embracing her in a loving hug.

"Thank you, Kairi. And thanks for the song. It was beautiful, I just." He said but Kairi just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, I won't have to sing it again." She said as they separated, Sora flashing one of his smiles at her.

"Thank you. But my search for Misora needs to wait for now. There's a couple, more important things I need to take care of first." Sora said, turning inland, Kairi turning with him to see Riku, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Axel standing nearby.

"So it's a search for your lost big sis eh?" Axel asked with his arms crossed.

"It might not end well." Terra said with a warning.

"Even if it ends with bad news, I still have a promise to keep." Sora said as Riku approached him, putting his right hand on Sora's right shoulder.

"I've kept this secret from you for eleven years. If you believe she's out there, then at the very least allow me to make amends for this sin, and let me help you look." Riku said but Sora smiled at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, you only did what you thought would help me. I can't be mad at you for that. So stop worrying about that." Sora said as Riku smiled with relief.

"You can count on us to help too, Sora. Consider it our way of repaying everything you've done for each of us." Ven said, earning nods of agreement from Terra and Aqua. Aqua approached him.

"You were strong stone of support for me on our first adventure. You can count on me to be at your side throughout the search." Aqua said as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Glad to have you, Aqua." Sora said.

"Come on, Sora. I think we better get back before people start to worry." Kairi said as Sora gave a somber nod.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on. I know there's a big wake at Kairi's house. I haven't eaten all day." Sora said as Ven chuckled.

"There's the old Sora." He said patting Sora on the back. Everyone started to walk away, save for Riku and Axel who lingered behind. Axel noticed Riku was staring out at the ocean and arched a curious eyebrow. He waited until everyone was gone before stepping up next to him and crossing his arms.

"You know something." Axel said as Riku's gaze darkened.

"Sora's not in denial. He knows in his heart Misora is still alive. He just doesn't fully remember what it was he saw…what we saw that night eleven, almost twelve years ago." Riku said as Axel looked towards the horizon.

"What you saw?" Axel asked before noticing Riku walking past him.

"I didn't realize what it was I had truly seen until my memories were restored recently. I remember it all now. Misora didn't run away and die…" he said as Axel looked towards him with a dark expression. Riku then summoned his Keyblade, staring at it for a moment before saying…

"…she was taken."

* * *

**End Part 2**

The song above was an altered version of "Wishing You Were Some How Here Again" from Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. There's more Phantom music to come in part 3 so consider yourselves fairly warned.

A little backstory on my choosing this particular song. Fun fact, I've wanted to use this song in one of my Kingdom Hearts fanfictions since the Reunion series. This side story just finally gave me the opportunity to use the song. It's probably one of my favorite PotO songs along with the overture and two other songs that'll be used in Part 3.


	3. Part 3 - The Master

**Part 3 – The Master**

The Keyblade Graveyard…

…the desolate wasteland and mass grave for hundreds of thousands of fallen Keyblade Wielders from ages past, sat quiet. Only the winds could be heard. However there was one thing that stood out within this otherwise empty graveyard. Slowly being buried beneath the sands was the ruined foundations of an old castle, the castle having been ripped apart after a great battle that happened not that long ago.

That is what Keyblade Master Si'Lea, a hood over her head was seeking as she walked across the desert sands. As she approached the ruins where the front gates had once stood, she summoned her Keyblade, flipping it forward into a normal grip instead of her usual reversed grip. She finally came to a stop in the middle of the empty courtyard. Before her, the courtyard had been recently disturbed. The sands blown away, uncovering a strange pattern in the brown bricks that made the courtyard. She looked around over her shoulders, scanning for any signs that she had been followed, yet saw no one. She then pointed her Keyblade straight down in front of her, causing a small faded green colored outline of a keyhole to appear, hidden within the pattern of the bricks. Her Keyblade glowed with blue light for a moment before shooting a beam of this light into the keyhole. A wave of this faded green light expanded out from the keyhole for a short distance before disappearing, the ground beginning to shake, a row of bricks before her sinking down into the ground, creating a staircase into a darkened chamber. Si'Lea took a breath before conjuring a glowing orb of light at the tip of her Keyblade, raising it up to use as a torch.

"I have answered your summons…Master." She said before starting down the steps into the darkened space, the entrance closing up behind her (Music cue: The Phantom of the Opera – Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera). The space beneath the castle was a deep cavernous place, pitch black, with only towering columns supporting the roof, the columns disappearing into the blackness beneath while the stairs continued to go down, curving and bending at time. Far ahead and down, through the blackness, Si'Lea could see a faint, flickering light. She then took a breath…

"_In Light they sang to me, in Night they came,  
that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find,  
the Master of the Union is there, inside my mind."_

She sang, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. As she continued to descend, torches mounted on the sides of the columns started to light themselves with an eerie grey and green light. Suddenly a voice in the darkness started to echo from within…

"_Sing once again with us, this strange duet!  
Our power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you'd turn from us, to glance behind,  
the Master of the Union is there inside your mind!"_

Si'Lea held her head bravely high, a look of determination on her face as she descended, the light in the distance growing slowly closer…

"_Those who have seen your face,  
will learn to fear.  
I am the mask you wear."_

She sang as the voice suddenly replied…

"_It's __me__ they hear."_

The two then began to sing together…

"_Your/our spirit and my/our voice in one combined.  
The Master of the Union is there inside my/your mind."_

As she drew closer, three other voices began to echo throughout the chasm…

"_He's there, the Master of the Union!  
Beware, the Master of the Union!"_

Si'Lea began to draw closer to the source of the light, now able to make out the shape of a large round column, designed to resemble a stone recreation of the Station of Awakening, but with no decoration, just a flat blank surface, the edges lit by fire braziers lit with ordinary fires. The voice began to sing once again as Si'Lea drew closer…

"_Despite these fantasies, you always knew, to choose your destiny…"_

Si'Lea smiled a little before interrupting…

"_...and I chose you."_

The two began to sing together as Si'Lea reached a straight pathway leading straight to the Station…

"_And in this labyrinth, where Light is blind,  
the Master of the Union is here inside my mind!"_

Si'Lea extinguished the light of her Keyblade, dismissing it as she reached the Station…

"_He's here,  
the Master of the Union!"_

She sang as her voice began to echo and resonate throughout the chasm as the lights grew a little brighter, illuminating five towering stone statues rising from the gloom around the platform until they towered over it, each statue depicting one of five individuals, each holding a Keyblade pointed towards the ground in a resting posture, each individual wearing an animal-like mask. Directly ahead was a statue of a man wearing a unicorn mask, to the statue's left was a man with a bear mask, then a statue of a woman with a serpent's mask, then another woman with a fox mask, and finally a man with a leopard mask. Finally a single Corridor of Darkness opened directly in front of Si'Lea and she dropped to one knee in a reverent bow as a figure clad in a black coat, hands behind his back, emerged from the Corridor which closed behind him.

"Master, it's been far too long." Si'Lea said as the Master gave a nod.

"It has. But I did tell you when I recruited you, that I would summon you again when the time was right." He said as Si'Lea rose to her feet.

"And the time is right?" she asked.

"Yes. It has taken us nigh on a decade but at last the Champion has revealed himself." The Master said as Si'Lea scowled.

"The one who will end it all. You're sure its that boy?" Si'Lea asked.

"You witnessed his power for yourself at the top of the Palace of Eternity, upon the Brink of Infinity did you not? We all witnessed it. Only one such as him could have surpassed the seven sins of anger, greed, indolence, lust, pride, gluttony, and envy like that. And to wield four Keyblades, to possess the heart he does…there's no mistaking it. The Prophecy is being fulfilled." The Master replied.

"And what then, Master? Will we finally be able to take the fight to-." Si'Lea said but the Master snapped his head towards her.

"He will come to us. The Sisterhood's defeat will not have gone unnoticed. He has eyes and ears all over the place. I wager he's gathering his strength to make the first move." The Master said as Si'Lea took an apprehensive breath.

"He's had nearly eleven years to prepare. I truly doubted that we would be prepared as well." Si'Lea said as the Master made his way towards her, placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"As did I. But to our relief, it seems that my Master had planned this out as well." The Master said as he turned, stepping away from Si'Lea, his hand disappearing into his hood in thought.

"Aqua, Terra, Ven…and Sora's friends…they were his plan." Si'Lea said as the Master gave a nod.

"Yes." The Master said as Si'Lea took another breath.

"Then that means…" She said as the Master turned back towards her.

"We're at the point. So I need to know, from you, from all of you…" the Master said, motioning towards her with both hands, as if gesturing towards a larger group. Si'Lea glanced over her right shoulder with her one good eye to see three more hooded figures behind her.

"Our reunion was no circumstance." One of the figures said with a woman's voice, stepping up next to Si'Lea, standing to her right.

"And our encounters with the boy was no mistake either. It was fate showing us who it was we were seeking." A second figure, a taller figure with an older man's voice, said.

"Hey even I knew it was him when I saw him." The third figure, another man, said.

"So the time is right? We're finally going to be facing him." The woman said.

"Yes." The Master replied simply but with a hint of venom in his voice.

"But his fate won't be in our hands, will it?" the older man asked.

"No, it won't. Just as my Master told us long ago, it would be the Champion which holds the betrayer's fate in his hands. Our purpose will be to defend and protect the Champion and his allies." The Master replied.

"Well, at least it'll give us an opportunity to make up for some of the bad things we've done to get this far." The younger man said, Si'Lea looking at her left hand with sadness.

"Agreed." She muttered as the Master cleared his throat.

"Then I need to know. You've all followed me this far. You've heeded my council, my direction, through both Light and Darkness. I know the road has been perilous for all of us. We've sacrificed much, our hearts, our powers, even our names to see it this far. I won't blame any of you if you wanted to turn back now. But if you were to continue following me…there would be no going back." The Master said (Music Cue: Past the Point of No Return – Phantom of the Opera).

"_Past the point of no return. No backward glances.  
Our games of make-believe are at an end."_

He sang with a warning tone as he started to slowly move towards them…

"_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when.' No use resisting.  
Abandon thought and let this dream descend."_

He warned as they all looked straight ahead, circling around behind them

_"What raging fires shall flood our souls?  
What rich desire unlocks this door?  
What vast destruction lies before us?"_

He then started to move out from around them, moving back towards the front, his back to them…

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold.  
Will we achieve the vengeance that we yearn?  
Beyond the point of no return."_

He then stopped in front of them, his back towards the four of them. Si'Lea then took a breath, a contemplative look on her face…

"_You have brought us,  
to that moment when words run dry.  
To that moment when speech disappears,  
into silence, silence."_

She sang. The hooded woman then started to sing her thoughts…

"_We have come here, fully knowing the reason why.  
In our minds we've already imagined,  
our weapons entwining, aggressive and violent."_

The older man then stepped up to Si'Lea's left, singing…

"_Now we are here with you,  
no second thoughts, we've decided…"_

He sang as the other man stepped up next to the hooded woman adding his thought…

"…_Decided."_

The Master then turned towards them. One by one, they all gave a nod. The hooded woman then stepped forward, singing…

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now.  
Our final play has now at last begun."_

Si'Lea then moved to her right a little as the hooded woman moved to the Master's left a little, Si'Lea singing…

"_Past all thought of right and wrong, one final question,  
how long are we to wait, before its done?"_

The other man then gave a nod as he took a step forward…

"_When will the blood begin to flow?"_

He asked as the older man approached, moving to the Master's right so that they were all standing in a pentagon, the older man asking…

"_The sleeping gods announce our dooms?"_

Then Si'Lea and the other four looked towards the Master, conviction in their voices as they sang, each raising a fist towards the center of the pentagram…

"_When will these flames at last consume us?"_

They all turned towards the center, the Master raising his right fist, each of them opening their hands, palms up to reveal a glowing faded-green sphere of light that started to release a trail of that same light towards the center of the pentagon as they sang…

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold!  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!  
We've passed the point of no return."_

They sang, lowering their hands as the light from the orbs took the form of a glowing faded green, black, and grey, χ in the air in front of them, each of them staring at it intently. Si'Lea could see their faces beneath their hoods, looks of determination and conviction clear upon each of them.

"To avenge those who have been taken from us." The woman said softly.

"To avenge those who have forgotten us." The older man added.

"To avenge those of us who have fallen." The younger man added.

"To atone for those of us who have wronged." Si'Lea added with a guilt-ridden wince.

"To take revenge on he who has betrayed us." The Master said, his hand slipping into his pocket.

"**For that is our mission! The Mission of Union Cross!" **They all said in unison, their eyes still fixed upon the floating χ before them. The χ then turned a shade of silvery white, starting to morph and change a little. That's when Si'Lea noticed the Master had raised something in his closed right hand towards his face, opening his hand to reveal a long pink ribbon, quietly stroking it with his thumb.

"It'll be over soon enough." He whispered softly. The other three noticed him but said nothing, knowing what was happening. Si'Lea knew as well but the other three had a more personal knowledge of what it was.

"_Say you'll share with us our goal, this lifetime.  
Found us, saved us, from our solitudes.  
Say you'll want us with you there, beside you."_

The Master sang softly, looking up towards the χ that had morphed into an image of a certain spiky haired Keyblade Master. He then took a breath and sang out, his voice echoing throughout the chasm with a passionate pleading tone…

"_**Anywhere you go, let us go too!  
Sora! It's now all up to yo~ou!"**_

* * *

**Chaos Will Break Out…**

…**in Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts – Keys of Chaos!**

**Coming 2020!**

The songs above were altered versions of Phantom of the Opera & Past the Point of No Return from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera, arguably my favorite Broadway musical.


End file.
